Not What It Seems
by NightlyRayne
Summary: My routine was go to work, help those that needed it, deal with co-workers crap, then go home. Falling into an alternate universe was so not apart of my routine.
1. Chapter 1

"You've got a new patient newbie."

At that moment I just wanted to slam my head into a wall or a door, preferably something hard enough to leave some damage. I mean seriously could my day get any worse? It's like something is against me today and thought _well hey why don't we make Rayne's day awful, she hasn't had one of those here recently. _

"Did you hear me? I said you've got a new patient" I looked up from my angry musings to see my co-worker who has given me grief ever since I started working here.

"I heard you loud and clear Drake."

"Next time answer me. I don't like being ignored." He said as he slammed the clients file on my desk. He then turned around and walked out of my office. Oooh he gets on my nerves so bad! Newbie this and newbie that, I'll show him! I kid you not ever since I started here at this hospital it's like I have a target on my back! I mean it wouldn't be so bad if all of the employees here got on my case but it's just him! Hmm maybe it was because I turned him down? Naw couldn't be. I mean every available female at this place goes Kuku for Drakey Poo! Hahaha see what I did there? With the cereal? Ya know kuku for cocoa puffs? I love that cereal! I will never get too old for that! Ahh getting off track ahem, but yeah all the females go nuts over him. I don't see how he's attractive with the muscular body and those piercing blue eyes, and the soft looking black hair that I want t- I mean those other girls wants to push their fingers through. Pssh that is not attractive, who am I kidding he is definitely attractive. But sure he's got the looks that any guy would kill for but his personality could use a make-over. He is a sexist pig who believes that every females place is in the kitchen and plus he acts like he is better than anyone. He is absolutely obnoxious, rude, and arrogant. It doesn't help either when every female throws their selves at him. Besides that I have a rule where I don't date anybody that I work with, just not ok with me. _I wonder how long this little vendetta will go on for, _I wondered as I started to move the client's folder.

_Hmm, why is this wet, I don't remem- Oh wait now I do. _I thought as I sighed. I leaned my head back and took a deep breath. Remember me telling you how somebody must hate me today? Thought today should be the day where I should have one of those days where nothing goes right? Yep today is definitely that day. I woke up late because for some reason my alarm clock decided not to work (I swear it's got a mind of its own). Then I tried to take a quick shower, but hey guess what the hot water wasn't working, so yep you guessed it a very very cold shower for this lady. As soon as I got out of that freezing cold shower I got dressed in a black pencil skirt and a nice dressy purple shirt. I go back into my bedroom and put on the heels I picked out the night before and headed to the kitchen to get my keys, phone, and money. You would of thought by that little episode the bad luck would disappear, right? Think again buddy. I leave my apartment to go to my car and what do ya know? It wouldn't start. I tried and tried but it just wouldn't budge so I ran to the bus stop to catch the bus and lo and behold something was just going right for a change because I caught it on time. I looked down at my phone and noticed I was ten minutes late. As I reached my destination, I quickly got off and hurried to the little café across the street to get me a cup of coffee, because I mean really I'm already late right? But not even a foot in the door, did I step in a wad of gum the kind that sticks to your shoe like glue. So being the idiot that I am, I kind of hopped and limped into the store. I paid for my little bit of happiness and off to work I go. I head into my office without being seen, sat down and put my coffee on the desk. Bent down to get the gum off, as soon as I got it off I jerked my hand to the trashcan which in turn made me spill all of my happiness all over my desk. I almost cried. I started cleaning it up when Mr. Arrogant came through and continued ruining my day. Wonderful isn't it? Which leads me to the patient that he thre-I mean he gave me.

I looked down and started to look at the information on my new patient when I got a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a woman in her late twenties with blonde hair and big blue doe like eyes. "Ahh yes, Ms. Smitherton, Mr. Reynolds would like to have a word with you whenever you have the chance."

"Thank you Lizzie, I will be on my way," I replied as I stood up and walked around the desk. I followed her out of the room, towards the end of the hall. I smiled and thanked her as she walked away. I knocked on the door and continued when I had permission to go through.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked as I poked my head through the door.

"Ahh yes, Ms. Smitherton, if you would please come in, shut the door and have a seat." I nodded as I shut the door and sat in one of the plush seats on the opposite side of him.

"I bet you are wondering about what this visit is about, yes?"

"Correct Mr. Reynolds. If it's being late, I swear it will not happen again."

"Calm yourself it has nothing to do with that. It deals with your new patient."

"My new patient?" I cautiously asked.

"Yes, this one is um how would I put it… Quite different from the ones you have dealt with."

"Um if you don't mind me asking, but how is this new patient different from all the other patients I've taken?" I asked imploringly. He then did something that I thought his character never did. He smiled. He is the kind of man who doesn't take crap from nobody and the kind of person who never smiles. He has graying dark brown hair that is buzzed cut. Sharp hazel eyes, that observes people and knows by just looking at them he knows what kind of person they are. Many visible scars that proves he was in a war during his young years. So as you can see it definitely threw me for a loop when his face broke out in smile.

He noticed my dubious expression and said, "You haven't read the file yet have you? Hmm well no harm done, why don't you find out for yourself hmm?" I nodded and agreed. I stood up and shook his hand. I was about to leave, when he held my hand and said," Now remember Ms. Smitherton, if anything happens during this case I want you to tell me, anything at all, understood?"

"Understood, sir." He let go of my hand and nodded. He looked down at his desk and began on his paperwork. That was my cue to leave so I headed off to the see my new patient.

I walked to the elevator that was in the middle of the hospital, got on and pushed the third floor. I was humming to the music, when I heard the chime of the elevator stopping. I got off and whistled as I leisurely walked to the room occupying the only patient at the moment. I knocked on the door and told the patient I was coming in.

"Well let's get started, think we should intro-"I stopped what I was saying when I looked up because in front of me was a beautiful creature. I couldn't say human because there is no way any human could look this beautiful. He had long black hair, as dark as a raven's feather. Dark smoldering onyx eyes that could make you melt and the biggest smirk that I've ever seen. It looked mighty fine on him, he can definitely pull it off. I think I just lost my train of thought. Oh wow he is soooo pretty! It's not even fair how can a guy look prettier than me! Oh crap he said something! Stay cool, stay cool! Be professional!

"I'm sorry?"

"So you are the so called doctor that will be "curing" me?" He asked.

"A-ahh y-yes," I coughed and decided not to throw myself out the window from embarrassment and continued, "I am your doctor, my name is Rayne Smitherton, but you can call me whatever you like. What do you call yourself?" I asked as I smiled.

Amusement shone in his eyes as he answered with a smirk on his face, "Uchiha, Madara Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I totally forgot to do this in the last chapter..Forgive me! D:

Chapter 2

"Madara… Uchiha?" I asked as I blinked. I mean come on what kind of name is that. It's something a parent would name their kid when they are feeling very unique, or drunk. I mean come on and I was about to voice those thoughts when the next thought stopped me. _Dear God, what if he got bullied in school and that's the reason he's here because of his unusual name?_ My demeanor changed after all of that. I mean I for one can relate about being bullied because of ones differences, it's maddening. I couldn't tell you what those awful kids did to me back in the da- wait I think he said something. Crap I gotta pay more attention to this guy but how can someone do that when he looks like that with his glossy long hair, gorgeous eyes, and smirk which means he said something again. FOCUS! Alright time to be professional.

"Pardon"

"Yes." I blinked again, yes? Yes to what exactly?

"I'm sorry."

That smirk was back on his face as he leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms and said, "That's my name sweetheart. I was just confirming it." I blinked again. Sweetheart? What on earth did that come from? Ok don't get me wrong I would love for some man candy to call me sweetheart and wine and dine me. But definitely not a man candy that is going to a hospital to seek professional help for problems that are only causing him and the people around him problems. That just doesn't sit well with me boo boo. But being the professional that I was taught to be, I kept that little angry rant to myself and continued.

"That is an unusual name you have there Mr. Uchiha. Where does it come from?" More smirking was his answer, I swear his face is gonna be stuck like that for the rest of his years. I let out a sigh before he finally graced me with an answer.

"It's Japanese sweetheart." I blinked and twitched, weird combination if you ever see someone do it.

"Japanese? Well that's interesting and you know for sure it's Japanese?" His smirk grew bigger if that was possible.

"Of course, I am quite positive that it is Japanese because, I, myself am from Japan...In a matter of speaking." Have I told you how much I hate riddles? I haven't? Well good perfect time to tell you then… I ABSOULTELY HATE THEM!

"And what do you mean by that Mr. Uchiha?" I asked after I composed myself.

"Oh let's just say, I am out of this world…or universe whichever you prefer sweetheart." I think I skipped over the blinking and just full out twitched not once but twice. I mean more riddles and he called me sweetheart? What gives?

"So….Would that make you an alien ?"

"Please call me Madara and yes I suppose it would but in my world I wouldn't be considered one." I looked over his smug face and realized he was telling me the truth or what he believes anyway. Not a single giveaway that would lead to him lying. He actually believes he's another being from another universe. How fascinating.

"So you're telling me that you are another being from a different universe, correct?" At my question he nodded, so I continued. "But even though you're from a different universe, you are still in a way from Japan? Correct?"

"That would be correct sweetheart." I twitched again but let it go. I mean this being actually believes he's from a different universe but still from Japan. How is that possible?

"But even though we're in America now, which is the United States, Japan is just a plane ride away. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"That may be so sweetheart, but the Japan I am from is not the same Japan you know of."

"How so?

Amusement shown in his eyes before he spoke," See in my Japan there are places known as hidden villages that hold some of the strongest ninjas that the world has ever seen. I am one of several. That is how I came to be in this universe." I blinked, then I blinked again, then I blinked a few more times for good measure. I mean ninjas? Hidden villages? One of them? I think my head is spinning. This individual has it in his mind that he is from a different universe in Japan in a hidden village that houses ninjas and he is one of them. I have had my share of nutty people but I think he's the nuttiest by far. I mean really? Ninjas have been gone and only the histories of them remain in the books we keep in the library. Then the last part of his statement threw me for a loop. He said that's how he got here. My question is how, how did he get here? I think my expression gave him a clue into what I was going to ask next because he said, "Jutsu."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's how I came to this universe. I was creating a new jutsu when I ended up here. In which case I don't know how that came to be unless my chakra wasn't acting the right way or I didn't do the hand signs right. But that's impossible because I clearly had it right hmm…" Then I lost him. I think he completely forgot I was there when he started naming the possibilities of why he came to be in this universe. I can see it on his face when he started naming off the things he did when he performed this "jutsu" whatever the hay it is. That guy is practically spewing weird terms out of his mouth. I mean jutsu? Chakra? What next? Flying hippos? So I just had to ask.

"What exactly is Chakra? Or a Jutsu?" It seems I interrupted his little inquiry because he snapped his attention to my face. He studied me for a little bit, searching my face for whatever answers that he was trying to find and apparently he couldn't find it but continued anyway.

"It's not something I can explain to you sweetheart that can help you understand. The only way for you to understand something as simple as chakra would be for you to experience it yourself." Well I would be lying if I said that I wasn't intrigued, because he has certainly grabbed my attention with that statement.

"And how would I experience it Mr. Uchiha?" I asked curiously.

That insufferable smirk was back on his face and he tapped his wrist with his pointer finger, like he was tapping a watch and said, "I'm sorry sweetheart it seems our time has run out today. We can try again tomorrow." I blinked again I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that yes, it was indeed time to leave. I looked over to see his elbows propped up on both sides of the arm rests and has his interlaced fingers in front of his face in a thinking manner. I shook my self and stood up and walked over to the door.

"Well then until next time Mr. Uchiha, have a good day." I said I left the room. I closed the door and stood outside his door thinking. _Well that patient was certainly… unique in his own way. But that arrogance could go down a bit._ I started walking to the elevator to go on home. I wonder what he meant by me experiencing chakra? Is it some kind of drug? I stopped in my tracks. What if he is some kind of serial killer. Great now I'm his first victim. Wonderful. I sighed and just got into the elevator and hit the ground floor button. I'll get my paperwork in tomorrow. It can wait with the day that I've been having geez. I got into the parking lot, pulling my keys out of my pocket when a thought crossed my mind, _I didn't drive my car today._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….. Sadness

Chapter 3

_Well that puts a cherry on top of a perfect evening, now doesn't it, _I thought as I hung my head. I got so caught up with the conversation with the wanna be alien that I completely forgot that I didn't take my car today because of mechanical reasons. I ran my fingers through my long wavy dark brown hair as I let out a long sigh. _What am I gonna do? The buses are already come and gone. Well that is if I want to wait till, _I looked down at my phone,_ 10 o'clock….Wonderful. _I guess I can walk to my apartment, but that may take a while, plus let's not forget about the oh so glorious heels that I decided to wear. I would have blisters for days. I shuddered at that painful thought. But I mean what choice do I have. _Well here I come blisters! _I started to walk towards the sidewalk but suddenly stop, because lo and behold can you guess what I'm watching right now? Did you guess pouring rain than yes you would be right buddy. I let out a long sigh and screamed, "CAN MY DAY GET ANY WORSE!"

As soon as my exclamation left my mouth, a 2014 Black Mustang drove in front of me. The passenger window rolled down to reveal, oh no you've got to be kidding me. I stand corrected, my day just dropped from 3 to the negatives on a "how bad your day is" scale.

"Hey newbie do you need a ride?" Kill me now. Please have mercy on me! I see Drake two times in one day. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this awful day?! For now on I'll be nice to ever- ok maybe not everybody. I'll be nice to 95 percent of the people on this earth from now on!

"Hey, did you hear me? Do you need a ride?" I looked at him and wondered if there was a catch to this free ride.

"And what do you want in return, Drake?"

A smirk graced his lips as he replied; "Now why would I want something in return? I just want to give you, a lady, a ride to her apartment, so she doesn't get soaked. What kind of man would I be if I let you get sick? Hmm?"

"Because you're you. You don't do anything for anybody unless there's a motive behind it." His smirk grew bigger. Hmm I wonder if he took lessons from that Madara fellow. Hmm it could be possible because he pulls it off as well.

"You're right, I'm not like that at all. So here's my proposal, I give you a ride to and from your apartment to work. In return you give me, oh say five dates. How does that sound? Because let's face it, that piece of junk you call a car, is not available to drive correct? And besides how long do you think it's gonna take till you'll be able to drive it?" Dang it, he's got me there and he knows it. I see it in his eyes, it shows his victory. This sucks so much! Five dates is an awful lot of time to be around him, I don't know if I can take it. But again what choice do I have?

"Three dates, and we'll have a deal."

"Nuh uh newbie, Five dates, because frankly the drive to and from your apartment to work is gonna cost a pretty penny in gas. I should bump it up to ten dates but I'm being considerate. So what'll be?" Five dates wouldn't be too bad; I mean three will be over on a weekend so I mean not so bad right?

"Fine, I accept your proposal." He smirked even more, unlocked the door, and said," Good choice, happy doing business with you." I opened the door and wondered what I just got myself into.

"Oh by the way, the dates are gonna be sporadically." He stated as he put the car in drive and took off.

"Wait what? You never mentioned that Drake"

"Of course not, I'm not stupid, I knew if I told you that, you would decline." I glared at the side of his head and crossed my arms. I then got tired of glaring at him because it did not affect him at all, he just smirked more. I looked out the window at the many buildings passing us by. I can't believe I agreed to this. As soon as I get the money, I'm gonna fix my car or better yet get a new one. This isn't the first time my car acted up and it probably won't be the last. That way once I get a new one or have the one fixed up; I don't have to go on anymore dates. I smiled at that thought.

In my peripherals, I noticed Drake glance at me every so often. _Hmm I bet he's gonna ask me something,_ I thought as he began to open his mouth.

"So what do you think about your new patient?" I thought so, I knew he was gonna ask me something. Probably to cut down the silence between us… Loser.

"I think he's an interesting character."

"Interesting is far from the adjective I would give that guy, I would say more along the lines of insane."

"I find him quite interesting."

He chuckled, and continued, "And what Ms. Rayne did you and he talk about?"

"What my patient and I talk about is confidential Drake. You of all people should know that."

"Right, do you know why Mr. Reynolds gave you thatpatient?"

"No?"

"Oh, really?" I swear I dislike him more and more each second. I really do not like how he thinks he's better than everyone else. So he knows certain stuff that goes on in the hospital, big deal. He may be attractive but his personality makes him seriously ugly. Ugh and I have to go on five dates with him and his ego, how wonderful.

"Should I know?"

"It's kind of self-explanatory newbie. He believes he's a fictional character from a kid's TV show."

"I still don't understand why I was chosen though." He rolled his eyes and sighed like the answer was completely obvious.

"You're young Rayne, you're like what 20?"

"22, thank you very much."

"Phew, I missed it by two years, so sue me. But yes the only reason you were given this client because you're younger than all of the psychologists in that hospital."  
"You're pretty young, like what 23?"He smirked and looked over at me and then his attention went back to the road.

"26, thank you very much." He said as he mocked me. Like I said, disliking him more and more each second.

"Then why didn't you get chosen to be the doctor for this patient?" He looked over at me smirked and looked back at the road.

"I may be younger than most of our co-workers, doesn't mean I would take him on as a client." At my questioning gaze he said, "He and I clash, we're too much alike and plus he doesn't like talking to me because of uh well um I'm not the right doctor I guess you can say." I snorted when he said that he and my patient was a lot alike. That was obvious to me when I walked into the room to meet Mr. Madara Uchiha.

"What do you mean not the right doctor." He looked over at me and had an expression as if to say I'm stupid.

"You're an attractive FEMALE doctor." He stated with emphasis on the female.

"Yeah so, I don't und-Oh, ohhhh." He rolled his eyes and stated, "Well ladies and gentlemen she finally gets it."

"Shut up. What am I possibly going to do to help him."

"He has spoken to you longer than all the rest of us, so you have potential." I rolled my eyes and looked out my window to see we're at my apartment. I looked at him and thanked him. Before I got out of the vehicle, he grabbed my arm and said, "I'll pick you up, what is today? Wednesday? I'll pick you up Friday at 7 o'clock don't forget." He let my arm go and I got out of the car. One thought stopped me in my tracks so I had to ask.

"Drake, what TV show are you talking about?" I asked as I bent down to look at him. He smirked again. Goodness what is with guys and smirking. Geez. Wait he's gonna give me an answer. I looked over at him calmly and waited.

"Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A.N.: To my readers, a little heads up to this story, the main character will not end up in the Naruto world in like the 6th or 7th chapter it will take some time. This is how I envisioned it would be like if something like this could occur. I hope you've enjoyed this so far and thank you for reading. : )

Chapter 4

"Naruto?" That's just as unusual as my patient's name. What kind of TV show is this?

"That's right newbie, it's an anime from Japan. It was created by a man named Masashi Kishimoto."

"Is this Naruto a place or something?" I asked curiously because I've got to admit he has captured my attention. Huh and he's smirking again, wonder what it is this time.

"It's amazing how completely ignorant you are when it comes to something as popular as Naruto." I twitched, I mean seriously this guy has it out for me, I swear he does.

"Excuse me for being an adult." If I wasn't an adult though, my foot would be stomping this sidewalk so hard that it would make any five year throwing a tantrum, jealous.

"I have you know that there are many people who watch that anime, whether it be young or old."

"You watch it, don't you?"

"Well, I had some free time and it is quite interesting no matter what people say." I rolled my eyes as I realized how much of a dork this guy really is. _Hmm I wonder if all the females know this… BLACKMAIL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. He won't get a date in weeks and that would totally bring down his ego! Jackpot! _I thought evilly as I had this creepy grin on my face.

"Ahem, Earth to Rayne anybody in there? Over?" I knocked out of my evil thoughts of blackmail and looked at him.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"You're so airheaded sometimes I swear." I twitched again.

"Just spit out what you're gonna say and leave already. You're giving me headache."

"Aww don't be like that Rayne, we both know you secretly enjoy my company. You're just in denial." I twitched. Again. Like I said, disliking him more and more each second. I'm so dreading the dates I have to go on with him. It's gonna be a nightmare that's for sure.

I looked at him and said, "Trust me Drake there isn't anything remotely that I "secretly" enjoy about you. I'm only going on these dates with you because of a deal. Nothing else."

"No please don't hold back, tell me how you really feel." He stated, sarcasm oozing out of every word. I just gave him an annoyed look as my eye continuously twitched. He noticed my patience was wearing thin, sighed and stated, "Look just look it up and watch it. It will help you better understand your patient, trust me." Satisfied that I got something out of him, I turned around and headed for my apartment.

I didn't take the first step before his voice stopped me, "Oh and newbie, Naruto isn't a place, it's a person genius." I twitched and turned around sharply to give him a piece of my mind, to find him speeding off with his stupid expensive car. My comeback dying on my lips, I stopped being a adult for like five seconds as I stomped my foot repeatedly. _THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! OOOOOH I JUST CANNOT STAND HIM! WHAT DOES THE FEMALE SPECIES SEE IN HIM?! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok think of your happy place Rayne…. Chocolate, Art, more chocolate, half naked, incredibly muscular, hot men.. hmmm that definitely helps. Ahhhhh… _I opened my eyes after I closed them in my little rant. I took a deep breath and headed for my apartment.

I walked through the building's doors and nodded to everybody I came across. I reached the elevator and hit the button that showed it was going up. As soon as it dinged and opened and headed in and hit the button that read the number two on it for the second floor. I stood back a little as it made its way to my destination. As soon as it alerted me that I was there, I stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to my home. I walked a little ways to be front of a door that read the numbers of 212. I took out my key and unlocked the door and went in.

"I'M HOME!" I shouted as I threw my keys in bowl on a night stand near the door. "Not like anybody would respond," I mumbled as I sighed and leaned against my door to get a look at my little apartment. _It's so bare…._ I thought as my gaze swept over my living room. And I don't mean bare as in furniture wise, I mean bare as in memorable mementos to tell my story. My walls, shelves, everything is bare of pictures containing family, friends, myself with both, just absolutely nothing. Granted I do have memories, just not the kind of memories that I would capture in a photo. I would love to forget them if I could but I guess the past is what makes a person who they are today. I sighed as my gaze landed on an empty picture frame sitting on the entertainment center. I walked over to it and picked it up. _One of these days, I'll be able to put a picture of my family in it….When I do find a family to call my own that is. _I sighed as I put it back and just stared at it. I've had foster families before, many even. I remember my first foster family; my face coated a smile as I thought about them. I was at the tender age of six years old. They were the perfect model parents. They showered me in attention, spoiled me, and did everything that was expected of them. Everything was going great until the lady had gotten pregnant. You see they adopted me because their doctor told them that they couldn't conceive. They wanted a child so much that they ended up adopting one, me. They loved me they did, but they couldn't afford two children so with heavy hearts they took me back to the orphanage. I was heartbroken and confused. Then another family adopted me and I was happy again and then my happiness was short lived when I got sent back to the orphanage. Time and time again I got adopted and time and time again I got sent back for different reasons. I felt like I wasn't wanted, like there was something wrong with me. After I got sent back on one of the many failed attempts at having a family (there was so many, I lost count) I just gave up on finding a family, I mean what's the point in having hope when every time it is heightened it comes crashing down. However, there was something the mother of the orphanage said to me that day. She was there each time I was adopted and each time I was sent back. I was kind of her favorite you see.

I remember my forehead was against the window, it was winter so it was extremely cold. I remember my cheeks being coated with a stream of salty tears, as I thought about how pathetic I was. I remember wiping my face and eyes of the evidence of me crying so I wouldn't show weakness and looked at her the best way I could without busting out in tears again. Her face had shown the pity she had for me. It always made me angry because I didn't need any pity. I wanted to tell her that many times but I just couldn't bring myself to do it because I didn't want to hurt her. I remember her coming to me and knelt down and wiped away the stray tears that I couldn't catch. She started humming a tune that always put me at ease. The one that I've always enjoyed. I remember asking her why I wasn't wanted, why I was the only one who can't find a family. She then walked over to the couch of the room and sat down. She motioned for me to join her. After I sat down and got settled, she took my hands into hers and simply said, "Rayne I know it must be extremely hard to be let down time and time again. To be heartbroken each time, I've seen bits and pieces of your heart leave your body and float around, waiting for somebody to piece it back together with the rest of your heart." She stopped and squeezed my hand and continued, "In time the right family, the one where you can say, 'This is my family, my real family' and actually mean it. I've noticed with all the others that you felt out of place, but with this particular family you'll be the last piece of the puzzle to fit, the one that belongs. So do not give up my sweet Rayne, your family is out there somewhere you'll just have to be patient. Besides aren't you a fighter, a survivor? You can and will wait for your perfect family you just have to remain strong ok?" She stated as her eyes glistened with tears. I remember busting out into tears and threw myself into her arms and cried my heart out.

A wry grin coated my face as I thought of that memory, but it suddenly vanished as another memory replaced it. I was twelve years old and it was in the middle of the summer when I heard the mother of the orphanage had died of a heart attack. I was at the funeral with a blank face, the only one that didn't show my sadness, the only one who didn't shed a tear. They called me many names that day, from heartless to unfeeling to many other awful names that I would rather not repeat. But what they didn't know was that my heart had broken a little more and that a piece of it was floating along with the other pieces.

Shortly after, a new school year had started and it was my first year of being in high school. Everything was going fine until I had offended one of the popular upperclassmen. I don't remember what I had done to offend them, and to this day I still don't have a clue as to what I did. But ever since they had made my life hell. Sometimes it wasn't bad but other times I hid for fear for my life. Each time I went to the orphanage with a blank face so I wouldn't show weakness just in case they were watching. But in my room where I was the safest, I let everything loose. I remember that the one who always comforted me wasn't there, and each time I think of it I always remember the pain I feel because ever since she died, I have truly been alone.

I balled up my fists and glared at the wall as I thought of the years in school. The bullying never ceased up, so I learnt to deal with it. It made me stronger in more ways than one, I suppose so I should be a little grateful.

I let out a sigh as I looked at my computer…. _I'll look into that TV show tomorrow… I'm mentally and emotionally exhausted right now. _I headed into my small bedroom and changed into a pair of pajamas and got into bed. _What do you think of me now? Are you proud of me, momma? _ I thought as I stared at the ceiling. I turned on my side as my head brought memories of the orphanage mother. I slowly drifted asleep as a tear escaped my eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Sorry it took so long, with Christmas, school and work I wanted to pull my hair out! But anyway enjoy! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed much appreciated! :D

Chapter Five

_Where am I? _I thought as I took in my surroundings. Green grass, big oak trees that reaches the sky, I hear water in the background. Where exactly am I? The last time I checked Birmingham didn't have forests; I don't think it didn't have any kind of green showing, not like this. _We're not in Kansas anymore toto…_ I thought as I sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair and thought about what the next course of action should be. _Well I guess I walk till I figure out where exactly I am, but what good that would do if I haven't been outside the country, much less Alabama… Hmm… _ I shrugged and decided to walk anyway. I mean what more can I lose. It's not like a big dragon will attack at any mom- _Rayneeeee. _I stopped in my tracks, _what was that? _I glanced around warily to see nothing around, nothing to call my name. _Ok its official I'm turning into one of my patients, go figure. _I shook myself and decided to walk again. Let's see trees, more trees, some more trees. Oh look a squirrel! Woo something that has a heartbeat! Granted it probably won't understand a word I'm saying but hey it's better than nothing right? I walked slowly towards it, "Nice little squirrel, don't run away, I'm not going to hurt you, k?' I told it as it sat on the boulder looking at me. I slowly edged my way towards it all the while it looking at me with its little eyes taking me in.

"So little buddy do you know where we are," I asked "Even though you probably have no idea what I'm saying," I mumbled afterward. It cocked its head to the side while its tail twitched. I blinked at it; _does it really understand what I'm saying? _I opened my mouth again to say something else when I heard, _Rayneeeeeeeee. _I shut mouth and sharply turned my head in the direction of where I heard it. I searched wildly still finding nothing. I looked back at the squirrel, noticing it was still watching me. I took a breath in and stuttered, "S-so did you hear that too?" It just continued to watch me. I blinked at it, its official I'm insane, my patients have finely driven me to come their side. First, I'm hearing my name being creepily called and now I'm talking to a squirrel, what next a talking purple hippo saying I should follow the brick road? I giggled as I pictured a purple hippo wearing a pink tutu telling me I should follow the road to lead me home. _Raynnnnneeeeeeee._ Ok happy feeling gone, I thought as I shivered. _It got louder, and closer what is that? _I looked around to find the culprit but all I see is trees, rocks, and the grass. I saw movement in my peripherals, so I turned my head to see the squirrel on its hind legs smelling the air as its tails twitching. "What are you doing litt-" it then darted off up the tree that was near the boulder. "Hey where are you going, I need you!" **SNAP**! I sharply turned my head to the right for my breathing to stop completely. A wolf with fur as white as the snow on a winters day and eyes the color of sapphires, was staring me down as I stood in front of it shaking like a leaf. I suddenly heard a noise. I slowly turned my head towards it while also keeping my eyes on the predator before me. I glanced in the direction of the noise to notice the squirrel from before sitting on the highest branch looking at me with all of it glory. _Its official I absolutely hate squirrels, they are evil little rodents,_ I thought as I glared at it.** SNAP! **I sharply turned my head back to the man eating beast in front of me. Now don't get me wrong I absolutely love wolves, they're beautiful and majestic, but I love seeing them in a photo, on TV, not a close up like this. This is too close for comfort. I glanced around trying to find a weapon to defend myself with. I really don't want to hurt the beautiful animal in front of me, but if it was my life to it, I would do everything I can to protect myself. Running would be out of the question, because wolves love a good chase, it excites them more. Same goes with any canine for that matter. I bet you're wondering how someone like me, a psychologist, would know information like that right? Well let's just say I had a fascination when I was little and I learned quite a bit. Which I'm glad I did because I never thought I'd be in a situation like this. I noticed movement in the corner of my eye, so I gradually turned my head to see the wolf walking slowly towards me. I involuntarily took a step back. It growled softly at my action and continued walking towards me. I took an even bigger step back for it to give out a loud growl. I froze as I stared at it coming closer to me. I glanced up at the squirrel to see it watching the ordeal down here with something akin to fascination. The evil little rodent felt my eyes on it, so it turned to look at me with those little beady eyes of his. It smirked in my direction. I blinked and looked closely again, and realized that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Ok I'm definitely losing my sanity if I think squirrels are smirking.

My gaze went back to the wolf to notice it gradually getting closer to me. I looked at the wolf then went to the squirrel. _SCREW IT!_ I turned around and bolted deep into the forest. Behind me I heard a feral growl with a howl following it. The chase is on.

_Ok, ok don't panic, what can I do to get this beast off of my tail, _I thought as I ran. Jumping and dodging fallen tree branches and trees while thinking of a plan is very difficult, I do not recommend it. I took a brief glance behind me to locate the wolf to see it gaining on me. _Still don't panic, I'm a human I can outsmart this animal. _I thought as I ran a little bit faster. Ow my side is killing me! I hate running! I zigzagged through the forest trying to confuse the animal when I heard something. I stopped for a brief moment and listened. Trying to calm my breathing, I heard it. A river or stream some body of water not too far from where I'm standing. Success! That is music to my ears! **SNAP! **Alright time to go! I took off again in the direction of the sound of water. There was movement in my peripherals, so I glanced to my right just for my jaw to drop open. In the trees, going about the same speed as I am is that stupid evil rodent! I think it wants to see my demise! And I was nice to it! Evil little creature I swear! **BAM! **"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I exclaimed as I rubbed the side of my face. Brilliant me was too focused on the stupid evil rodent, so I ended up running into a tree. Ow. I got up to dust myself off and that's when I noticed it. It's quiet, too quiet. _Where did the wolf go? _I started to walk a little ways and noticed the squirrel was nowhere to be seen as well. _Hmm maybe the wolf ate the evil little thing, serves it right. _I took a step towards the direction of the water, to freeze in place. _H-how did it get in front of me and so quietly? _I thought as my gaze landed on the snow white wolf. Ok now it's time to panic! My breathing just escalated as it started to get closer to me. I took a step back for it to growl at me again. _What is with this animal! Does it think I'm gonna sit still for it to devour me? I don't think so buddy! _And with that, I took off in the opposite direction of the wolf and headed to the sound of water. It took off after me as I ran as fast as I can to the water.

In the distance, I can see the water sparkling from the sun. Yes! I made it as I all but bust through the trees and landed on my knees on the bank. I panted heavily as sweat poured down my face. I brought my hands to the water and cupped them to get a handful of water. I brought it to my mouth and greedily drunk as much as I could. I stopped for a moment to glance around to notice that the wolf was nowhere to be seen. I let out a long sigh as I sat back on my butt and thought. _Ok, if I remember correctly, if one wanted to find civilization, one could follow water to find it right? Right, but which way I wonder? Hmm… _I tapped my chin with my pointer finger as I regarded both the left and right side of me. _Left it is then, _I thought as I shrugged. I got on my feet and dusted the dirt off of my butt and legs. I started to walk on the left when I heard a rustle. I observed the bushes beside me warily. I continued watching the bushes as my pace got a little faster. _Those bushes are too small for that wolf right? _ I thought as I almost broke out into a run, until a cute little tan bunny hopped out of the bushes and hopped in front of me. I stopped and put a hand over my heart, hopefully to slow my beating heart. I gave out a laugh and shook my head at how ridiculous I'm being. I started walking again to spot the bunny hi-tailing it right past me. _Oh no please don't tell me,_ I thought as I slowly brought my gaze up to see the wolf standing in all its glory in front of me. I turned around and bolted right after the bunny.

"I HATE WILDLIFE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I ran along the bank of the stream. I huffed as I ran faster, hearing the wolf getting closer. I noticed something in the distance so I squinted my eyes. _Buildings? _I thought as I ran a little bit faster, hoping to find civilization so I can escape the wolf. As I got closer, it was indeed buildings! Woo safety! I broke out of the foliage and stopped in front of the gates of what looked to be a small village. I put my hands on my knees as I took deep breaths in and out to control my breathing. After I got my breathing under control I took in the rusted gates and the moss growing all over the walls. I swallowed and took a nervous glance behind me to find that the wolf was nowhere to be seen….Again. I looked at the small village again and decided to take my chances with the creepy village and proceeded on.

I stepped through the rusted gate and took in the deserted buildings around me. _This place is a ghost town, _I thought as I continued walking through. _Maybe they are just cautious because I am someone they do not recognize. I should alert them of my presence. _I cupped my mouth and exclaimed, "HELLO! I MEAN NO HARM! I'M JUST TRYING TO ESCAPE THE WOLF!" I listened for a few minutes and finding no response, I yelled, "ANYBODY HERE! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I removed my hands from my mouth and glanced around. _Huh, maybe they are really shy, hmm… _I started to walk cautiously through the village just in case if anybody is here they won't find me hostile and try to kill me. _I need to find somewhere high enough to see the entire village where could I g- Aha! There! _A little ways outside the village there was a cliff, overlooking the village. I jogged to it, past all of the buildings, up the hill. I stood at the top looking over the village trying to see if I see any movement, any kind of life. Finding no sign, I dropped my head as I let out a long sigh. _What am I goi- _**SNAP! **I grew stiff at the sudden noise as I slowly turned around to see the snow white wolf blocking my escape. I was having a stare down with my death how wonderful, I thought as swallowed my heart.

"_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?" _I looked at the sky incredulously. _What in the world is that? Where is it coming from? _

"_And If I seem dangerous, would you be scared?" _The sky is totally singing right now what the flip? Movement seized my attention away from the sky to notice the wolf getting closer. I took a step back and lost my footing. As I was falling, I tried to grab a hold on something to stop myself, but all I clutched was air. Instead of screaming like any normal person would I gazed up at the sky, just to see the wolf's head appear in my vision. It laid its head on its paws as it watched me as I fell to the dark abyss I call death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**THUD! **_Ouch! _I thought as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I glanced up at my bed and down at the floor to realize that my death was the fuzzy carpet underneath me. Go figure. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. The feel of the grass, bark and rocks underneath my feet. The fear that I felt when being chased; the water in my hands, and the feel of it going down my throat; The pain once I ran into that tree; The wolf staring me down and the squirrel running beside me; The eerie, deserted village at the end. It felt so real, but I guess many people experience the feeling of dreams being real.

Thinking about it though, there were major clues in it to determine it from reality and the dream world. For instance that evil little rodent, I thought it smirked at me, which it could have, plus it didn't run away when I came up to it. It just ran away when the wolf showed itself. Plus it was running alongside me. What squirrel does that? All the squirrels I came across always ran away from me. _Wow, I feel stupid, _I thought as I shook my head and chuckled.

"_Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me, just wanted to fit in,"_ Hearing the music I turned my head to look at my clock. _Another clue right there, _I thought as I chuckled some more. I mean what sky would sing? Wow I feel really stupid!

As I reached to turn it off, I noticed the time. "AHH CRAP, I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I exclaimed, as I shot towards the bathroom to get ready. I cut on the light, slammed the door, stripped and threw my clothes in the basket, cut on the water and jumped in. The water was freezing cold, as I washed my hair with shampoo, followed by conditioner. Scrubbed myself raw with soap and then shaved the needed areas. I jumped out of the shower, wrapped my body and hair with a towel. I then brushed my teeth, and then put on eyeliner that made my green eyes pop. I then went back to my bedroom, went to my closet and picked out some black slacks, and a dressy red shirt. I got dressed, put some flats on and headed to the bathroom to put the towels in the hamper. I put my hair in a simple bun as I all but ran to the living-room, grabbed my keys, phone, and money. I went out of the apartment, slammed the door and locked it and ran down the stairs.

In my haste to get ready, I never noticed the fresh scratches on the side of my forehead.

I ran through the lobby, through the doors. I almost cried when I saw the bus pulling away. As my chest heaved up and down from running, I thought about my options. _I could try my car again._ I thought as I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the parking lot. I stopped in my tracks to see Drake leaning against his Mustang, smirking at my distress.

"I'm assuming that you forgot about our little deal, correct?" He asked as he crossed his arms. _Darn, I did totally just forget about that! _I thought as I gazed at him while trying to get my breathing down. _Quick, think of something! _

"No, I didn't, I just thought you'd change your mind because of how rude I was yesterday." I answered. On the outside I was calm, on the inside; however, I was doing a happy dance and giving myself a mental high five at my swift answer.

He rolled his eyes; stood up straight and walked to the driver's side, while saying, "Whatever, just get in the car." I twitched at that but headed to the car. What choice did I have, I mean my car is out of commission at the moment and I'd really like to be on time today. With a sigh, I opened the door and got in. I buckled up as he took off.

As he was driving, I was looking at the interior of the car. It was nice black leather that had designs of what looked like the crescent moon engraved into it. I was still looking at the design when I noticed that he was speaking to me. "—eistiness." I looked up at him, blinked then said, "I'm sorry?"

"I said," he started as he smirked in my direction before returning his attention back to the road, "That rude comment yesterday will not stop my advances, I find it refreshing. I enjoy your feistiness."

"Riiiiiight, I wonder how long it will take you to realize that I will not date you." He chuckled at my statement.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Apparently you don't know the definition of 'date' newbie."

"Oh I know the definition all right. It is between two parties that are interested in each other and wants to see if they want to pursue the relationship farther by going out to dinner, or the movies. The so called "dates," I said as I used my fingers to quote, "are not really dates, they are more like a bargaining chip." I finished as he parked the car near the hospital.

I unbuckled, opened the door, got out and leaned down, "Besides, being on a date would have to mean that I was interested in you, and buddy you have no idea how far from the truth that is." I said as I closed the door, leaving him opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

I walked through the hospital doors feeling chipper. I nodded to everybody that I came in contact with, as I walked to my office. I whistled as I took my keys out, unlocked the door, and headed in. My good mood could be because of being on time or it could be because I got the satisfaction of putting Drake in his place, or maybe both, but whatever it is, nothing could take it away.

I continued whistling the song that was playing this morning, as I headed around my desk and sat down. I was moving things around when I noticed the forgotten file of Madara Uchiha still laying on my desk. I shrugged my shoulders as I thought, _why not? _I pulled his file towards me and opened it. Staring back at me was the man I met yesterday, smirking like he did yesterday. I gazed at his picture for a few more minutes before I began reading:

_Patient came to the hospital about a month or two ago, stating that he was a character from a popular child's TV show, Naruto. Saying that he needs to find a way back. The treatment that is to be given is not determined as of yet. Will continue to speak to him, to try to determine what will occur. _

I blinked as I glanced at the picture of the beautiful man. _Huh, there's not a lot here, but I mean Drake did say they didn't find out a lot about him… I wonder. _I was interrupted in my musings by a knock at the door.

"Come in," I stated as I closed the file.

The secretary from yesterday, poked her head in and said, Yes Ms. Smitherton, Mr. Reynolds would like to see you." I nodded as I stood up and treaded around my desk towards the door.

"Alright lead the way then Lizzie." I stated as I smiled at her. She gave me a shy smile in return and headed towards our bosses office. Once we reached our destination, she nodded at me and headed back towards her desk.

I knocked on the door and waited for confirmation before entering. As soon as I heard the "come in" I opened the door a little bit and asked," You wanted to see me sir?"

Mr. Reynolds looked up from his paperwork, nodded and gestured towards to one of the plush chairs in front of him. I sat down and waited patiently as he got his thoughts in order.

"So if you haven't guessed Ms. Smitherton as long as you treat our newest patient you and I will spend a lot of time together. Meaning each time you have a session with him, I want you to report back to me understood?"

"Yes sir."

"The reason for this is because the psychologists that tried to speak with him, myself included, he put up a wall, he would not speak to us. But with you, I hear, he has spoken to you a great deal more. I want you to tell me every little detail, so that way we can come up with the best solution for him."

"Yes sir, I understand." I agreed as I clasped my hands in my lap.

"Good, now tell me, what have you learned about him thus far?"

I cleared my throat before I began, "All I've learned so far sir, is that he has stated that he is from an alternate universe. He said that he's from Japan but not the same Japan we know. He said that where he comes from, there are ninjas, hidden villages, and that he's one of those ninjas that are from one of the hidden villages." I stopped for a little bit to try to remember anything else that he might have said when it hit me. "He also said something about chakra and jutsus as well sir, whatever that means."

He stared at me long and hard, probably trying to decipher what I just told him before he spoke, "and what exactly did he say about chakra and jutsus?"

My eyebrows drew together as I thought about what Mr. Uchiha said. "I think sir; he said that he got here by a jutsu? And that chakra was something you feel? I think that's what he said but I'm not completely sure, I can ask again just to make sure."

He nodded and said, "That would be acceptable Ms. Smitherton. Just make sure after the session you stop by my office to report. You may leave"

"Understood sir," I stated as I stood up,nodded and headed out the door.

After I closed the door, I headed to the elevator to have a one-on-one chat with the mysterious patient, known as Madara Uchiha.

A/N: Fun fact about the story, I was gonna use Naruto as the one who gets introduced to the main character but thought Madara suited it much better. :D Much love and please review and tell me what you think


End file.
